Jenny Connor
Jenny Bradley (formerly Midgeley) was Rita Fairclough's foster daughter and daughter of Alan Bradley. Jenny came to live with Rita in 1986, just after her mother Pat died in a road accident. Alan had left Pat and Jenny six years earlier but he was traced and re-entered her life. Jenny lived most of her teenage years in the Street under Alan and Rita's watchful eyes, giving them no end of trouble with her wayward behaviour. When Alan completed a prison sentence for swindling and assaulting Rita, Jenny supported him and blamed Rita for his death in Blackpool. In 1989, she started studying Biology at Manchester Polytechnic but in 1991 she dropped out of her course and left Weatherfield with a married man, Robert Weston. Having last visited the area in the autumn of 1993, Jenny returned again in February 2015 after meeting Kevin Webster through a dating website. She departed again in June 2015 after attempting to abduct Kevin's son Jack. She returned again in January 2016 after she was released from hospital and made contact with Rita wanting forgiveness. Biography 1993-2013: Away from the Street After leaving Weatherfield Jenny married at some point and gave birth in June 2008 to their son Tom Midgeley. The four-year-old child however tragically drowned after Jenny momentarily left him playing in a paddling pool during April 2013. 2015: Reunion with Kevin Webster Following a messy divorce, Jenny had taken up internet dating and in February 2015 made contact with former neighbour Kevin Webster. They had agreed to meet up and went to a bar together and caught up over the goings on in the past twenty-two years. Jenny hesitantly asked after Rita, and pondered whether or not to see her again especially as they hadn't parted on good terms the last time. The day following their date, Jenny went for meal with Kevin at Nick's Bistro and later the Rovers, where she ended up in a confrontation with Rita's friend Norris Cole, who'd heard about Jenny and berated her for her treatment of Rita in the past. Despite the incident, Jenny was still keen to see Kevin. In June, while everyone else was at the funeral of Maddie Heath, Jenny abducted Kevin's son Jack. She took him to an apartment in Hull that she'd rented under the alias of "Melanie Davis". While there Jenny celebrated her deceased son's birthday with Jack, but when she noticed that he wasn't participating she lashed out at the child and ordered him to go to his room. Jenny then phoned a worried Rita and asked her to come and meet her alone. Rita told Kevin and Sophie that she was going to see Jenny, but Kevin and Sophie insisted on going with her. When Rita arrived, Jenny quickly discovered that Kevin and Sophie had tagged along. Jenny shortly contemplated jumping off the balcony claiming she had nothing to live for but instead broke down in tears and was brought down and arrested by the police. 2016: Reunion with Rita Jenny was released from hospital and moved into a rundown accomodation. She used Wi-Fi to contact Rita on Facebook and they met in the park. Having second thoughts Jenny ran off, but Rita managed to track her down as she left her purse behind containing her address. Rita tracked her down to her flat where she was surprised by her living conditions and offered her refuge at her home. Jenny accepted but dreaded seeing Kevin and Sophie again after what had happened. Upon her return, Jenny was met with a frosty reception from the Websters but later met with Kevin and told him that she had psychological help and would stay away from Jack. Later she managed to secure a job at Underworld as a cleaner. Shortly after her arrival things began to go missing from the factory and Sally and Beth Sutherland were suspicious of Jenny. Personality Background information Quotes "Who were you expecting?" (First line) See also *Full list of appearances External links *Jenny Bradley at Corrie.net Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Rovers barmaids Category:Residents of 7 Coronation Street Category:1971 births Category:Students Category:1986 debuts Category:Residents of 10a Coronation Street Category:Articles needing completion Category:Kabin newspaper deliverers Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:Current characters Category:Cleaners